A Mother To Remember
by keyz05
Summary: What would happen if Athena DID CARE for her mother Metis Cykes? Enjoy and R&R. The Errors are nothing to worry about.


Athena Cykes was with her Boyfriend Simon Blackquill. The two were heading to a grave at the graveyard they want to see.

That would be Athena's mother Metis Cykes.

It was not fair. Her mother never deserved to die. She was already Infamously taken away by a Phantom.

The two sawed the Grave and both Simon and Athena fell to their knees.

**Metis Cykes**

**1986-2020**

A tear fell down on Simon's face. He finally had the perfect chance to see his Mentor's grave.

Tears were falling down on Athena's face as well. She cared for her mother, even if she gave those hateful headphones.

Athena told her Boyfriend Simon. "Why did Mom die Simon?"

Simon signed and said. "I guess she finally had what was coming for her."

Athena was down. Already she had the most terrible nightmare that came to her.

Her friend Juniper Woods would just say to let it all go.

It was not working.

A few moments of grief came and both Athena and Simon were in Shame.

'Bobby Fulbright' presented the Katana Sword that ended her Mother's life.

Athena had tears streaming out of her eyes. This tragedy she had been just terrible and she knew it was gonna happen.

Simon then said. "Why didn't I save her?"

"Why didn't the Phantom kill me instead?"

Athena looked at Simon and told. "Don't say that Simon!"

"You already knew what was going to happen 7 years ago!"

Simon still looked at the grave and said. "It is not like that Athena."

"I am so angry. She didn't deserve to die."

Athena said to her boyfriend in tears. "I know!"

"But we can do our best to change our past!"

Simon then said. "It will never work."

"Everyone finally knew what was going to happen to us Athena..."

_"I had to save you."_

Athena was crying and Simon hugged her. She cared for her mother and she could not believe that this had to happen.

The _**UR-1 Incident**_ was the only thing that changed her life.

Athena then said in tears. "I miss her."

Simon signed.

"I know."

The couple still looked at the grave in grief.

Simon then had a thought.

_(I am sorry Cykes-Sensei.)_

_(I wish I was there to save you...)_

Athena also had some thought's.

_(Goodbye Mom.)_

_(I-I l-love y-you...)_

Athena was doing her best to hold her tears along with her Boyfriend Simon.

"S-So M-Mom loved me..."

Simon looked down.

"Yes Athena."

_"With all her heart..."_

"I-I see..."

Athena and Simon had the sorrow guilt inside of them.

Why did Metis die?

Why couldn't the Phantom kill Simon instead?

Did those 7 years had to ruin Athena's life?

Simon then looked at Athena. "I believe everyone knows about you."

"No Simon."

"I studied law to Punish Criminals."

"In every area there is always evil."

"And already one of it. Just got us into this mess."

It already gave Simon a stern face.

"Athena you became a Lawyer for a reason."

"You would've told Phoenix all about you and what you're gonna do."

Athena looked at Simon with a not so good look.

"Simon, Why didn't the Phantom_ kill me _instead of Mom..."

It just shocked Simon.

_**"DON'T SAY THAT!"**_He yelled.

Athena signed after her Boyfriend's shout.

Her Widget was already dark blue.

It was not reading her mind.

"Athena! Your Mother was actually helping you!"

"She cared for you. Even after giving those stupid headphones you hate."

Athena still signed.

"Can we please continue grieving?"

Simon then nod and the couple continued to look at the grave.

Athena and Simon were preparing to leave the graveyard.

Athena then kissed Simon on the cheek and the couple said their goodbyes.

_"Mon amour."_ Said Athena.

Simon laughed a little and was ready to leave.

But before the two would leave, they heard a voice in the wind.

_"Goodbye Athena. I love you."_

It surprised both Athena and Simon and two looked at each other.

"Was that M-Mom!?"

Simon then signed and nodded.

"She finally said it..."

"I-I l-love y-you too..."

_"M-Mom."_

And both Simon and Athena hugged each other and left.


End file.
